Pachycephalosaurus
Pachycephalosaurus is a genus of pachycephalosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. History Originating in the Late Cretaceous period of North America, Pachycephalosaurus was one of several dinosaurs bred by InGen on Isla Sorna for eventual exhibition in Jurassic Park on the neighbouring island Isla Nublar, with an original population count of nine individuals.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act After the abandonment of Isla Sorna in the wake of Hurricane Clarissa, an InGen team sent to the island in 1997 briefly captured a Pachycephalosaurus, intending to ship it to San Diego as an attraction in a new iteration of Jurassic Park.The Lost World: Jurassic Park After Masrani Global purchased InGen and began development of Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, Pachycephalosaurus was featured as an attraction in the park, where guests could watch the animals butt heads in the Pachy Arena.http://islanublar.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/pachycephalosaurus/ It is unknown if these Pachycephalosaurs were originally transported from Isla Sorna, after the island's biosphere collapsed, or if they were cloned after the park opened in 2004. Regardless, after the park was abandoned in 2015, the Pachycephalosaurus became listed as an endangered species, threatened by the impending eruption of Nublar's active volcano. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = PachyAlpine.png |alt1 = Pachy Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = PachyArid.png |alt2 = Pachy Arid |caption2 = ARID |image3 = PachyJungle.png |alt3 = Pachy Jungle |caption3 = JUNGLE |image4 = PachySavannah.png |alt4 = Pachy Savannah |caption4 = SAVANNAH }} Pachycephalosaurus has a brown body with a blue mottling over it. It has a domed head and bony bumps at the back of its head and down its snout. Behaviour Pachycephalosaurus prefers to be kept in moderately sized groups of between three and six individuals and a small population of, at maximum, ten other dinosaurs. Uncomfortable Pachycephalosaurus will attack each other in headbutting contests, as well as try to break out of their enclosure. Interestingly, Pachycephalosaurus uses similar animation to small carnivores such as ''Velociraptor''. Palaeontology The largest of its family, Pachycephalosaurus is also one of the last non-avian dinosaurs before the Cretaceous mass extinction. The first fossils found were of skulls, which fossilised easily being the hardest part of the body. Much of the body reconstruction has been based on Stegoceras and Prenocephale, giving a general bipedal stance. Pachycephalosaurus' diet probably consisted of fruit and the softer leaves of newly evolved deciduous trees. It may have even eaten insects. The teeth were quite small and would not have been suited for the tougher leaves of ferns and conifers. The hardened head was most likely used in contests with rivals for mating or status in the herd, though they would not have headbutted like modern day goats and instead would have struck each other on the flanks. Pachycephalosaurus lived alongside many other Late Cretaceous dinosaurs including ''Edmontosaurus'', Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Struthiomimus and the apex predator ''Tyrannosaurus''.'' There is currently a debate about whether the other two Pachycephalosaurs in the Hell Creek formation, ''Stygimoloch and ''Dracorex'', ''are younger forms of ''Pachycephalosaurus. Trivia *''Pachycephalosaurus'' was the eleventh dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 30 March 2018. *The base genome of the Pachycephalosaurus is based on its appearance in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. * Pachycephalosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. * The Pachycephalosaurus in the game are shown standing upright, whereas the real animal held its spine horizontally. Gallery download (7).png Pachycephalo.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Pachycephalosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Novel Dinosaurs Category:North American Dinosaurs Category:Alpine